


Ostatnie Życzenie Jaskra

by LadyLustful po polsku (LadyLustful)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, napiszę każdy tekst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful%20po%20polsku
Summary: To Jaskier jest panem Dżina. Czego sobie zażyczy? Co się stanie z tego powodu?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ostatnie Życzenie Jaskra

\- Ja chcę... Ja chcę mieć temat do ballad, o którym nikt jeszcze nie śpiewał i który nigdy się nie wyczerpie - rzucił Jaskier, śpiesznie, nerwowo, bez tchu, ale z całkowitą pewnością.  
Dżin nie tego się spodziewał. Śmiertelnicy żądali zwykle sławy, bogactw, miłości czy innych konwencjonalnych dóbr. Ten bard ośmielił się zaś zażądać sobie czegoś, do czego Dżin nie wiedział, jak się zabrać. Temat do ballad! Dobre sobie!  
Ballady zwykle są o miłości, pomyślał Dżin. Ale to nie może być zwyczajna miłość zwyczajnych ludzi... Może ktoś, kogo mienią niezdolnym do niej, jak wiedźmin... Albo ta oto czarownica o ognistym temperamencie i lodowym sercu... Ballady kończą się kiedy kochankowie ostatecznie schodzą się lub żegnają... Ci nigdy nie pozostaną skłóceni lub pogodzeni na długo. Nigdy nie uwolnią się ani od siebie, ani od swoich zdrad, kłamstw i awantur, bo przecież publika kocha dobrą chryję tak bardzo, jak dobre chędożenie. Jeszcze trochę rozstań, rozłąk, i powitań, wspólnych kłopotów, porażek i zwycięstw... Może dziecko, nic tak nie wzrusza audytorium jak przygarnięta sierota... I wojna, oczywiście, jak we wszystkich dobrych epopejach, nie ma wszak lepszego sposobu na przysporzenie bohaterom kłopotów i chwały, i pokazanie dobitnie kruchej ludzkiej kondycji...  
Tak, uśmiechnął się w duch Dżin. To jest to, będzie z tego nie ballada, a cała Saga.


End file.
